Sweet Disposition
by BeverlyQueen
Summary: <html><head></head>A moment, a love, a dream, a laugh, a kiss, a cry. Chlart, Clois, JL, Dollie, Chruce and Chlark.</html>
1. A Moment

**A Moment – Bart/Chloe**  
><strong>Summary:<strong> A moment in the Watchtower between Chloe and Bart

Chloe looked up as a familiar whoosh sounded through the empty Watchtower. Papers, rubbish and what looked like someone's homework flew up around her, as she felt a slight kiss on her cheek.

"Morning Bart" she said as a hot cup of coffee was pushed into her hands

"Morning Chlolicious" said Bart coming to a stop in front of her.

"Neither Zatanna or Dinah are here" said Chloe as she turned back to her computer screen.

"Why would I be looking for them?" asked Bart

"Because either you want to hit on Zatanna or you want to talk to Dinah because you did something and Ollie will be pretty mad if you tell him, so you want to soften the blow by letting Dinah tell him" said Chloe

"Did you breath at all in during that sentence?" asked Bart

"Probably not" said Chloe "now go away, I've got work to do"

"You work to much," said Bart sitting down opposite her.

"So everyone tells me," said Chloe rolling her eyes.

"Take a break," said Bart resting his hand on top of hers, stopping her typing "we have no missions for ages and you've barley slept in the past couple of days"

Chloe looked up into his eyes and slowly nodded. Taking her hand Bart lead her to the couch and sat her down, he walked back and grabbed her coffee. He heard her gasp and turned to look at her.

"Dinah's forgotten her phone again' she said holding up Dinah's blue iphone.

"Chloe, Chloe" said Bart taking the phone off her and resting it back on the table 'Dinah's big girl, she'll probably steal Ollie's"

Chloe smiled and nodded and nodded 'Your right, I'm so tired, I'm even worrying about Dinah, who we all know can take care of herself'

They both laughed and Chloe relaxed down into the couch down into the couch. Bart wrapped his arm around her shoulders and turned on the TV. They both immersed themselves in the story of a alien, superhero and a damsel in distressed. The usual routine. Not long after the movie started, Chloe's eyelids began to drop and she rested her head on Bart's shoulder. Bart smiled and turned off the TV after a few minutes.

"I was watching that" came Chloe's sleepy voice next to him.

"Sure you were" said Bart kissing her forehead gently.

Chloe rested her head back on his shoulder and fell asleep, Bart rested his against hers.

"Thank you" mumbled Chloe in her sleep.

Bart smiled and finally sleep take over.

'_Time falls away but these small hours, these little wonders still remain'_


	2. A Love

**A Love – Lois/Clark**  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Clark wakes up and thinking about his life with Lois.

Clark rolled over and smiled as he bumped into a warm body. Opening his eyes, he gently ran his hand through, her brown hair and down her spine. She mumbled in her sleep and turned over.

He slowly began tracing her eyes and mouth, waiting for her to wake up. She slowly opened her eyes revealing the chocolate orbs he loved so much.

"Morning Smallville" Lois said gently kissing his lips.

Clark smiled and then groans as Shelby jumped on the bed.

"Shelby" yells Lois as he begin liking her face.

They all stop when they hear a small cry from a crib on the far side of the room. Clark smiled once again and got up. Walking over to the crib, he bent down and picked their 1-year-old daughter.

"Morning Lara" he said gently kissing her forehead.

Walking over to the bed he noticed Shelby and Lois had stopped fighting and were both looking at him expectantly. Sitting down on the bed, he handed Lara to her mother and gently grabbed her Shelby's collar. "Down Shelbs"

The golden retriever whined and jumped off the bed. He rested his head on the bed and slowly looked up at them.

"Hey sweet heart" said Lois gently stoking Lara's growing hair 'did we wake you?"

Lara looked up at her mother with sky blue eyes like her fathers and gurgled.

"The league are coming over later," said Clark, getting up and pulling on a shirt. Lois nodded slowly and looked back down at her daughter.

She passed Lara to her father and walked into the bathroom. Clark walked over to the open window.

Lara giggled and grabbed a piece of his shirt; she began chewing it as Clark laughed. He looked out to the view over the farm and watched the sun rise over the horizon.

He looked back at the door and smiled. What would he's life would be like without Lois?

"What you thinking bout Smallville?" asked Lois coming out of the bathroom, fully dressed.

"You, Lara, other things" said Clark smiling at her "come on, I'm sure my mums up and already making breakfast"

"We're married and living with your mother" said Lois

"Who's the senator of Kansas and who's rarely here anyway' said Clark kissing her cheek

Lois rolled her eyes "Come on Smallville lets go"

_Play the music low and swing to the rhythm of love _


	3. A Dream

**A Dream – Justice League **

**Summary:** Justice League family bonding

He was running towards it, but the door just kept getting further and further away from him.

"Help" he yelled to AC and Victor who were in front of him. They didn't here him and kept running in front of him. Running faster, just as he reached the door, it crumbled beneath his fingertips.

"NOOOO" Bart yelled bolting up in his bed.

Looking around, he sighed when he realized where he was. In his room, at Ollie's house, a room that he was told constantly by Dinah needed a tidying up.

"Bart, you okay?" came Dinah's confused voice from the other side of the door. She opened it and walked in. Noticing his scared expression and sweat dripping down his forehead, she walked over to his bed, sitting down she wrapped her arms around his shoulder and slowly ran his and through her hair.

"You okay?" came Ollie's voice from the door way

Bart looked up and noticed AC and Victor behind him. He slowly shook his head and watched as they all entered the room and sat down on the end of the bed. Ollie turned on the light, while AC and Victor looked at him expectantly.

"You want to talk about it?" asked AC

Bart shook his head.

"Well we aren't going anywhere," said Victor

Bart felt Dinah shift next to him and noticed that Ollie and Dinah were immersed in a conversation in Russian. The only language that the rest of them couldn't speak. He saw Ollie nod and both of them turn to him.

"And you might just get breakfast in bed" said Ollie 'and don't worry Dinah won't be cooking"

"You set one tiny fire and suddenly your banned from the kitchen" mumbled Dinah

They all laughed as Dinah hit him with a pillow.

"I'm not a punching bag," yelled Ollie taking the pillow off her

Bart laughed, suddenly feeling a lot better.

"Well I don't think we're going to be getting any sleep tonight" said AC

"I don't know, I'm pretty comfortable," said Ollie as he sat on Dinah

"Get off you big lump" yelled Bart "your both too heavy"

"Bart, did she just call us fat" said Ollie with an expression of mock horror.

"I think she did" said Bart mirroring his expression.

"Squish her," they yelled

They both sat on her, while AC and Victor both barley able to breath because they were laughing so hard.

"Alright, that's enough," said AC "We still need her"

Both Ollie and Bart sighed and got off Dinah.

"Thank you AC" said Dinah standing up "At least someone has manners"

"Manners" said AC "I don't want manners"

"I give up, you guys are hopeless" said Dinah

They all smiled at her as she sat down next to Ollie and rested her head on his shoulder 'I'm handing in my resignation as den mother, Ollie"

"NOOO" came a chorus of voice

"You can't do that," yelled Bart

"Why not?" asked Dinah

"Because we love you," said AC

"And you love us" said Victor

"Fine, apparently I'm still the den mother Ollie," said Dinah

"Good" said Ollie as Dinah giggled and the other boys smiled.

_When the night falls on you, you don't know what to do, nothing you confess, could make me love you less, I'll stand by you_


	4. A Laugh

**A Laugh – Dinah/Ollie**

**Summary:** Ollie gets a rare laugh out of Dinah during the Doomsday (set during season 8 episode Odyssey)

Ollie smiled as he walked into the Isis Foundation and spotted Dinah typing away on one of the computers.

"Hey Pretty Bird" he said walking over to her.

"What do you want Ollie?" she said not even looking at him and rustling through a pile of papers on the desk. "If you've come to bug me about finding Clark, go away or I'll kick your ass"

Ollie knew from the serious look on her face, that she would. "No, I came to see if you wanted some coffee" he held a cup of coffee and smiled.

"Thanks" said Dinah, taking it and placing it next to her.

"So how are the boys going?" asked Ollie instantly regretting it, when she glared at him. Turning around, she accidently knocked the coffee cup over, spilling it all over the computer and her hand.

"Shot" swore Dinah picking it up and assessing the damage. She grabbed a towel from the small kitchen off to the side and began wiping it up.

Ollie noticed that her right hand was slowly turning red, from coffee that she had spilled on it.

"Dinah" he said slowly taking her good hand shopping her cleaning up 'Your hand'

She looked at it and groaned.

Ollie lead her to the small kitchen and turned on the cold water. After testing it so it wasn't freezing cold, he gently put her hand under. He heard her hiss and slowly ran his finger over the red skin.

Dinah looked at his face as he frowned "That's a pretty bad burn"

Ripping her hand out of his, she glared "I'm fine" she walked back over to the computers and cleaned up the rest of the coffee. "Lets hope this still works"

"Dinah, Dinah take a break," said Ollie

"Wasn't it you this morning, who told us not to give up" snarled Dinah "well I'm not"

"Taking a break, is not giving up" said Ollie slowly taking her burned hand in his and grabbed the washcloth, soaking it in cold water; he wrapped it around her hand.

"I'm no doctor but you might want to get that checked out," said Ollie

Dinah smile slightly and nodded. Suddenly one of the monitors began to beep, signaling that one of the boys had finished. Dinah sighed as she walked over and pressed one of the buttons.

"AC" she said

"I found nothing, so I'll call it a night" said AC through the speakers

"Alright" said Dinah "I'll talk to you in the morning"

AC signed off as Ollie began messing around with the magazines that someone had left lying around. Only to slip over and fall flat on his back.

Dinah laughed at him from through the reflection on the computer screen. She turned around and held out her good hand out. 'Come on clutz"

Ollie grabbed her hand and pulled her down next to him. They both burst out laughing as Dinah threw of the magazines at him.

"You really are a clutz" said Dinah picking herself up, only to slip and fall flat on her back.

"I'm the clutz, am I?" said Ollie with a raised eyebrow

"Shut up" said Dinah sitting up

"Your mean" said Ollie throwing another magazine at her and pouting.

"I pity the person who has to clean this up," said Dinah gesturing the mess around them.

"Yeah sadly that would be you" said Ollie standing up

"Now who's the meany?" said Dinah as she took the hand offered to her.

"You still are" said Ollie "come on lets go and take a break, I know a nice coffee shop down the road"

Dinah nodded and smiled "Okay"

He gently took her hand "Come on"

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild, oh you make me smile _


	5. A Kiss

**A kiss – Bruce/Chloe**

**Summary:** A special kiss on New Year's Eve

Chloe smiled as she walked into Ollie's mansion ballroom. The whole league had gathered, to celebrate a brand new year together. Which meant the Gotham's favorite playboy would be here.

She smiled at Bart, Victor and AC who were messing around at the food table. Spotting Dinah and Lois over in the corner, she walked over to them grabbing a glass of champagne from one of the waiters.

Lois held her 2 year old daughter Lara as Dinah held her 4 month old son, Connor, while Ollie had Connor's twin sister, Olivia, over with Clark.

"Hey guys," said Chloe reaching them

"Loey" said Lara holding out her arms and reaching over for her favorite aunt.

"Hey Lara" said Chloe ruffling the 2 year olds hair "Hey Connor" she said, gently touching his cheek, the 4 month old just yawned and snuggled into his mother's stomach.

"Tall, dark and handsome isn't here yet," said Dinah smirking

"And why would I be looking for him?" asked Chloe raising an eyebrow

"A special New Year's kiss" said Lois smiling

Chloe just looked at them and sighed, "You two are ridiculous"

"We're not the ones with a crush one a billionaire playboy" said Lois

Chloe sighed and turned. Walking over to Clark and Ollie she greeted them.

"Hey Clark, Ollie" said Chloe

"Hey sidekick" said Ollie "he's not here yet"

Clark smiled at her "He should be arriving soon though"

"Why is everyone telling me that?" she exclaimed, "You two are as bad as your wives and for that Ollie I'm stealing your daughter for awhile" she carefully took Olivia off her father and walked off.

Walking out onto the balcony, she looked down at her goddaughter. "You'd better not turn out to be a female, Ollie" Olivia blinked and giggled. Ticking her stomach, Chloe sighed "then again you could turn out to be another Dinah, that could be worse if Lara's exactly like her mother" she looked down at the baby " I'm making sure you two stay apart"

"Playing baby sitter are we?" came Bruce's voice behind her

Chloe spun around "No, Ollie was being a bad influence, so I confiscated his daughter"

He smiled slightly and walked over to her.

"Ollie's always a bad influence" he said

Chloe smiled "I guess"

"5….4…3…2" everyone began to count down inside "1…..HAPPY NEW YEAR"

Chloe saw Ollie pull Dinah into a passionate kiss as Clark kissed Lois. While AC, Bart and Victor hugged each other and everyone raised their glasses in toast.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around, to feel Bruce's lips on hers. Sinking into a kiss she wrapped one around his neck as the other held Olivia close. His hands wrapped around her waist as he deepened the kiss.

"Happy New Year Miss Sullivan" he said braking it off.

"Happy New Year, Mr Wayne" said Chloe kissing him again.

They broke off as the heard a small gurgle.

"Happy New Year to you too, Miss Queen" said Bruce kissing Olivia's forehead.


	6. A Cry

**A Cry – Clark/Chloe **

**Summary:** Clark comforts Chloe

As Clark touched down on the balcony of Watchtower, he heard the sound of someone crying. Opening the doors, he ran over to Chloe who was curled up on the floor.

"Chloe, what's wrong?" asked Cark wrapping his arms around her shoulder.

"My life" said Chloe wiping her tears away.

Clark looked down at her in surprised "I just wanted to be a journalist, discovering stones and figuring things out" she sighed

"You do that now," said Clark

"Clark, I have a gun pointed at my head every other week" said Chloe standing up "I've killed people, even if they weren't real" she gestated the computers and monitors all around her "I've become in charge of many people's lives, each night whether I make the right decisions, decides the fate of everyone on the team, Bart was nearly shot last week, Dinah's still recovering from a dislocated shoulder 2 weeks ago and Victor has to get a new arm graft, what happened to the farm house, husband and children dream, I had when I was little?"

"You love it" said Clark, standing up

"Sometimes" said Chloe "But some weeks I don't" she gestured the bomb in the corner.

"You know how terrifying it is to have a bomb strapped to the underside of your chair"

"Granted you weren't the only one" said Clark

"I'm pretty sure both Dinah and Lois are use to it by now" said Chloe raising an eyebrow

"Maybe" said Chloe

Clark stood still for a moment before scooping her up in his arms and speeding over to Ollie's house where the rest of the league was.

Placing her down, he let her look through the window as the rest of the league laughed as Bart beat Ollie at some sort of video game.

"Do you really want to give up this life? Give up them?" asked Clark

Chloe looked over at the people she had come to call friends, even family laughing, smiling and in Dinah's case beating people up. Tears came to her eyes as she thought of a life without them.

Clark slowly wiped the tears away with his thumb and made her look at him.

"Hey, they won't leave you, I won't leave you" he said

Chloe hugged him and wiped her tears away.

"I guess your right," said Chloe "What would I do without this life?"

"Come on" said Clark leading her inside.

Chloe laughed as the door shut behind her "Dinah Lance stop whacking Ollie with a pillow Ollie with a pillow, I know he might of insulted you but stop acting like 5 year olds"

"Wanna bet" yelled Victor as he, AC and Bart all attacked her with pillows.


End file.
